Inner demons
by LunaTheDaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: Percy has a little sister and because of her a new threat is coming to the world of gods and demigods.
1. Chapter 1

Inner demons

*sob*

*sob* *sob*

"Make it stop" *sob*

"Make it _stop_!" *sob* *sob*

"STOP!"

"MAKE IT STOOOP!"

*sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob*

"MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

*sob* *sob* *sob* *sob*

"Go away…"

(Luna's POV)

"Wake the fuck up we're being attacked again!"

Diana my best friend was shaking me in an attempt to wake me up.

"Wha? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked while grabbing the kitchen knife under my pillow. "I tried but it's like talking to a wall." Ugh. "What is it this time?"

"The snake-women things" oh how delightful. We talked and killed the monsters. "They shouldn't be hard to take down with the weapons Grover gave us" Grover was the new kid in the orphanage, I think he's about 15 years old. Diana gave me that _o really _look. "The kid in a wheelchair giving us weapons that are made of 'celestial bronze', real-""DUCK!" I yelled as I slashed the monster. "That would be the last one." BOOM! Or not. We saw a giant black dog and on top Grover but he had _goat _legs. "What the hell _is_ that thing?" I saw those before but this one seemed friendly and had a collar that said 'Mrs. O´Leary'. "This is a hellhound and if you want to escape climb on!" He yelled. The next thing I know I'm on a hellhound running into a wall. We landed in front of a hill. I could see a pine tree on top with a dragon sleeping his tail wrapped around it. Monsters were somehow still behind us and we started running/fighting. _There are ten of us I thing we can beat them._ I thought to myself.I saw some people rushing down the hill before I heard a scream. It was coming from one of the slutty looking girls on the hill. She was pointing at something and I looked at the direction she was pointing. A Minotaur was running towards us I was going to help Diana but something threw me so high I hit the pine tree. I saw a girl with honey blond princess curls rushing towards me and some other people who landed there. A black-haired guy running towards the Minotaur with a pen. That's when everything went black.

(Nico's POV)

We were getting new campers that night. There were ten of them but only four survived. I was in the infirmary feeding nectar **(I dunno how to write that) **the girl that got knocked out. She had long wavy black hair and icy blue eyes. But the thing I noticed is a light turquoise streak in her hair.

I won't lie it was very boring. When we crossed the borders of the camp she was still unconscious but she didn't let go of her sleeves. She had a few open wounds but she was OK.

When she opened her eyes I grinned. "Hey Perce! She's awake." Percy rushed towards us and pushed me away. "Oh my Gods are you okay? Who took you to it? Why were you gone for fucking thirteen years! We thought you were DEAD!" " Percy slow down she just woke up." She was just staring at us with a blank look on her face. Then she frowned. "What are you talking about? Where am I?" "You are at Camp Half-Blood."

(Luna's POV)

A centaur and a girl with blond curls entered the room. "Hello" The centaur said "I'm Chiron and this is Annabeth. Are you feeling better?" "Yes, I… I am." "Good, Annabeth could you give her a tour around camp and show her where she will be staying until she is claimed? Perseus and I have something to discuss." The girl nodded gave Percy a kiss and took me out.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

Inner demons

*sob*

*sob* *sob*

"Make it stop" *sob*

"Make it _stop_!" *sob* *sob*

"STOP!"

"MAKE IT STOOOP!"

*sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob* *sob*

"MAKE IT GO AWAAAY!"

*sob* *sob* *sob* *sob*

"Go away…"

(Luna's POV)

"Wake the fuck up we're being attacked again!"

Diana my best friend was shaking me in an attempt to wake me up.

"Wha? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked while grabbing the kitchen knife under my pillow. "I tried but it's like talking to a wall." Ugh. "What is it this time?" "The snake-women things" oh how delightful. We talked and killed the monsters. "They shouldn't be hard to take down with the weapons Grover gave us" Grover vas the new kid in the orphanage, I think he's about 15 years old. Diana gave me that _o really _look. "The kid in a wheelchair giving us weapons that are made of 'celestial bronze', real-""DUCK!" I yelled as I slashed the monster. "That would be the last one." BOOOM! Or not. We saw a giant black dog and on top Grover but he had _goat _legs. "What the hell _is_ that thing?" I saw those before but this one seemed friendly and had a collar that said 'Mrs O´Leary'. "This is a hellhound and if you want to escape climb on!" He yelled. The next thing I know I'm on a hellhound running into a wall. We landed in front of a hill. I could see a pine tree on top with a dragon sleeping, his tail wrapped around it. Monsters were somehow still behind us and we started running/fighting. _There are ten of us I think we can beat them._ I thought to myself.I saw some people rushing down the hill before I heard a scream. It was coming from one of the slutty looking girls on the hill. She was pointing at something and I looked at the direction she was pointing. A Minotaur was running towards us I was going to help Diana but something threw me so high I hit the pine tree. I saw a girl with honey blond princess curls rushing towards me and some other people who landed there. A black-haired guy running towards the Minotaur with a pen. That's when everything went black.

(Nico's POV)

We were getting new campers that night. There were ten of them but only four survived. I got the infirmary duty. So I was in the infirmary feeding nectar the girl that got knocked out. She had long wavy black hair and icy blue eyes. But the thing I noticed is a light turquoise streak in her hair. _I could swear it's her. Oh I know her. But could it be her. _I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _Even if it is her she probably won't remember me. _

I won't lie it was very boring. When we crossed the borders of the camp she was still unconscious but she didn't let go of her sleeves. She had a few open wounds but she was OK.

When she opened her eyes I grinned. "Hey Perce! She's awake." Percy rushed towards us and pushed me away. "Oh my Gods are you okay? Who took you to it? Why were you gone for fucking thirteen years! We thought you were DEAD!" " Percy slow down she just woke up." She was just staring at us with a blank look on her face. Then she frowned. "What are you talking about? Where am I?" "You are at Camp Half-Blood."

(Luna's POV)

A centaur and a girl with blond curls entered the room. "Hello" The centaur said "I'm Chiron and this is Annabeth. Are you feeling better?" "Yes, I… I am." "Good, Annabeth could you give her a tour around camp and show her where she will be staying until she is claimed? Perseus and I have something to discuss." The girl nodded gave Percy a kiss and took me out.

Annabeth gave me a tour around the camp. I saw Diana in the battle arena with a camper that looked like her, blond hair and sky blue eyes. She had some wounds on her arms and legs and the camper was cleaning them. "How long was I unconscious?" I asked Annabeth. "Two days, eight hours and about twelve minutes." She replied simply. I looked at her with surprise; she noticed and said "I'm a daughter of Athena." "Oh." I was quiet for a while and then remembered Diana. "If I was unconscious for two days why are they patching Diana up now?" "Oh they patched her up when you guys first came to the camp, these wound are fresh. She was sword fighting Clarisse the daughter of Ares. It's like having an army here." "Ah." I replied. "You have temporary amnesia though so you will only remember last two weeks but it should go away by tomorrow morning." **(I don't know how amnesia works .)** She said while wrapping a grey streak of her hair around her finger. "Great." This is just what I needed. "You should be claimed by dinner. If you really are Percy's little sister your godly parent might be Poseidon as well." She looked at me like I'm a science project. "But that's impossible." I said. "I'm an orphan." When I said that she scrunched her eyebrows together, looking at the ground and mumbling something like she was talking to an invisible bug. When I was about to ask her what's wrong I heard a boy yelling. "Hey Luna, Annabeth! It's time for dinner!" I looked up and saw the same black eyed boy who was with me in the infirmary. He seemed very familiar and I just wanted to run towards him and hug him tightly but in the same time I wanted to punch the life outta him. "Come on Luna you must be starving." I nodded and followed them. "Wait Annabeth. Where can I take out my contacts?" "Come I will take you to my cabin." She followed me to the Athena cabin. She took them out and threw them in the trash. "You need glasses?"

"Oh no I just don't like my eye colour." Luna looked up and I met her eyes. They were the beautiful shade of sea green like Percy's only they missed something. They didn't look alive; they were just dull, lifeless looking at me. "Come on lets go to dinner." I said and took my eyes of hers. When we came to the dinner pavilion a green light shone brightly and a sea green trident appeared over Luna's head. Her eyes widened. She looked up at the trident and then at the crowd staring at her. All eyes were on her then Chiron said "All hail Luna Jackson daughter of Poseidon." She was clearly uncomfortable so she let her hair fall to her face. Just then the trident disappeared. "Come on." I said. "I'll take you to the Poseidon table; Percy will show you to cabin three after dinner." She didn't say anything she just followed me to Percy's table. Tyson was there too and as soon as he saw us he jumped from the table and gave me a huge hug. "Annabeth!" Luna was just standing there awkwardly. When he let me go two tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm glad to see you too Tyson." I said. Luna didn't say a word and just sat down. I kissed Percy and went down to the Athena table.

Percy pov.

Luna barely touched her food, Tyson wasn't cheerful as usual, no one said anything and it was just awkward. "Who's that black haired boy?" Luna asked. "That's Nico Di Angelo the son of Hades." "Oh. How long was he here?" "He was here since he was ten or eleven. Then he wandered round New York and came back last year. Why do you ask?" "He just looks familiar." "Oh, ok." We finished eating and burned some food for the Gods; the campfire was about to start but Luna wanted to go to the cabin so I took her there. "Here it is. Make yourself at home." I opened the door and showed her around. I was about to go out when I heard her say. "Wait." I turned around and to my surprise she hugged me tightly no hesitation. I hugged her back and whispered. "It's good to have you back." We pulled away and I made my way to the campfire.

Luna pov.

After Percy was gone I took my backpack and locked myself into the bathroom. I took my hoddie off and to my surprise my cuts weren't patched up. I sighed with relief and took the rest of my close off. I took the little coffin from my bag and opened it. All of the blades were there. I put it back into my bag, and took a shower. I put my bikini a hoodie and shorts over it put some flip-flops on went out of the bathroom and headed towards the beach. I had to sneak by all the people at the campfire and make sure no one sees me.

I ditched my flip-flops at the beginning of the beach and walked by the sea for a long time. Once I was sure I was far enough I took my hoodie and shorts off and walked into the cold sea. When the water was up to my waist i dived in. I swimmed for a while and then went to the bottom and thought about the shit that happened to my friends and me.

I was down there for a long time so I decided to go to the shore. When I got out I saw a few people out there in the bushes. They didn't have any light; I guess moonlight was enough for them. I didn't want them to notice me so I got dressed and started to quietly walk away. Then I heard this creepy voice that sounded like a rusted old broken chainsaw saying. "Yes, yes they finally came here. It will be very good when she recognizes him, and then she will turn his back on him. Haha yes, we will take her to the dark easily and quickly." Then one of the girls glanced up and saw me, so I made a run for it.

As soon as I got off the beach I grabbed my flip-flops and ran to my cabin. Percy was sitting in front of the cabin door half asleep and drooling on his shoulder. I had to chuckle. "Percy. Percy wake up." I whispered. He shook his head. He mumbled "School, mom is sick I'm not gonna go to the play." I put his hand around my neck and my hand around his waist. I tried to lift him up. "Motherfucker, you are so heavy." "Hehe yeah." He chuckled. I tried again and got him up this time. I opened the door and laid him on his bed. Tyson wasn't in so I guessed he went away. I laid down in my own bunk and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: the dreams begin

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for not updating but my computer was broken somehow and it erased this chapter when I tried to update, so I had to write it all over again.**

**now that thats out of the way, Happy Holidays**

**sorry again .**

I was strapped in a metal chair. My hands were tied up behind me with a rope and my ankles were tied to the legs of the chair with a belt. The room was cold and dark so I couldn't see anything. I didn't see or hear anything and I was pretty sure no one was there but I wasn't stupid enough to yell out for someone.

I tried to get my hands out of the rope but the rope sliced my wrists like a sharpened wire. I tried to wiggle my legs out of the belts grip but the result was the same as my wrists. "Crap." I whispered to myself. Suddenly I heard a weird sound like bee buzz and a faint blue light appeared at the top of the room. Then the room started moving upwards. "What the hell?" As it climbed up further and further I saw two shadows illuminated by the sunlight. The room finally stopped and I saw a tall, skinny man and a blonde woman. The man was wearing a striped suit and a trench coat, and the girl was in a blue leather jacket and some jeans. "See Rose? I told you someone was down there." He said in a British accent. The girl -Rose- rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked; also in a British accent. "Where am I? The hell do you want?"

"You are In Croatia; well you are in a pit in Croatia; ppft well, you are in the Croatian woods in a secret elevator;" he frowned slightly "Well you are…" "Okay Doctor, that's enough" Rose cut him off. "Hello, I'm Rose and this is the Doctor. Are you okay?"

He waved and I nodded. "I don't suppose you could untie these ropes?" I asked full of hope that they aren't the people that did this to me. "Yes, of course" the Doctor said and pointed this silver thingy at me. The top started glowing dark blue and it started buzzing. I looked at their faces and the scene shifted.

I was in the middle of the woods facing Nico. But he seemed to look right through me and staring at someone. I turned around and saw a flash if black and turquoise.

It was me; ripped close and scratches and bleeding wounds all over her… all over me.

She was glaring at Nico while tears seemed to pile up in his pitch black eyes. The shadows around them moved; an inch every minute. As the shadows got closer they each took a step forward. It was Nico who spoke first. "I'm sorry but" silence. "I can't shadow-travel us away this time." More silence. They were standing shoulder to shoulder now and she finally seemed to brake. Tears were streaming down their cheeks, and as the shadows were only an inch apart from their bodies they hugged. The shadows touched them and they seemed like they were embraced by pure darkness until their bodies crumpled on the forest floor, now just a pile of bones.

Then I woke up and remembered _him_ and how he left.

"Nico." I whispered. "That son of a bitch." I got up and while still in my pajamas I stormed out of my cabin. I was walking around the camp trying to find him. Everyone was looking at me. I finally saw him. He was chatting with what looked like a corpse. I rushed towards him. "You motherfucking idiotic son of a bitch." Then I slapped him. "Ow." He rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?" "For not saying a fucking word to me yesterday." I slapped him again and punched him in the gut. He winced. "And that's for what?" "That's for leaving without a word asshole." I was pissed at him, yes I was but I hugged him. He hugged back. "I missed you too." He whispered and kissed my forehead. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." We were just standing there, hugging each other while everyone was staring at us. I heard someone whispher. "I didn't know Nico was able to hug."

Percy's pov

I wake up by the sound of the cabin door slam shut.

Luna was nowhere to be seen. "Great." I mumbled into my chin. I put on some close and left the cabin.

I was walking for a while and saw Nico and Luna hugging

Every camper near was whispering and staring.

"Luna Elizabeth Jackson what the Hades!" I yelled. "You woke me up." This time I whined. They pulled away as I came closer to them. "Stop being a baby." She said. "And don't call me by my middle name." I looked at Nico. "What is going on?" "Tell you later." Was his only reply. "I have to go." He looked at her one more time and she nodded. "What is this about?" I turned to her. "You know him?" it was a fair question. I don't think she would be hugging anyone she just met. "Yes I do." I looked at her expecting an explanation. "Well will you tell me how do you know him? Maybe tell me the whole story?" she put a finger on her cheek. "Hmmmm, nope." She said popping the 'p'. "I'm your brother. I have a right to know." I said in a 'duh' voice. "You weren't my brother for thirteen years!" this time she shouted. "You know nothing about me." She ran off to our cabin and left me there, frozen. The campers around us snickered and some looked frightened. "What are you all waiting for?! An invitation? Back to your breakfast!" I yelled. "Well Percy." I heard a familiar voice behind me. "I guess you have to get to know you sister before you can act all brotherly-like." I turned around and pulled Annabeth into a kiss. "Not helping Wise girl." "Maybe you should spend more time with her when she isn't pissed." She said. You have a point. She kissed me shortly but I deepened the kiss. "Hey! Find a room and then suck your faces off lovebirds!" We pulled away. "Valdez!" I yelled and Leo ran off while laughing like a maniac. "Come," I said. "Let's go to breakfast." To my surprise Luna was now in the dining pavilion. She had a dark blue hoodie and white shorts. Nico and her were chatting peacefully at the Hades table. She seemed angry at him but also glad to see him again.

Nico pov

"Tell me why did you leave." She asked calmly. "I...I cant."

"Why?" "You should probably go to the Poseidon table." I said. She shouldn't find out. "Why are you dodging my questions?" "Listen Luna I can't talk about that right now." "Then when can you talk?" "I don't know". She frowned. "Fine. When you get the courage to tell me you know where to find me." She said angrily and left.

I ate some waffles and thought about it. How do I tell her that? I don't know, but I better find out soon because if I don't... I was afraid of

even thinking what would happen to me. I shudder. The last thing I need are hurricanes and tsunamis in my cabin. I shook my head and got back to eating my waffles. After breakfast I sent a quick prayer and went to the arena. "Nico, thank gods you are here." I looked at him questioningly. "Why?" "Go and teach Luna some basics on monster fighting." Percy said. "Why?" "Cause you know her better than I do plus she's mad at me." I raised my eyebrows. "Why?"

"...Just...just go." "But she's mad at mee too." "Go Nico, if she tries to kill you shadow travel somewhere". I sighed. "Fine." "And help her with weapon choosing!" He yelled after me. "Finee!" I yelled back.

Annabeth pov

I was helping Luna with her weapons. "I don't think a sword would work for you."

She sighed. "Agreed." She was skinny but strong. Her black wavy hair was in a messy braid. She didn't have any visible muscles but was tiny and slim. She could find her way in battle even with a butter knife, like the wrath of the sea was on her side. I bet it was nasty when she got mad. "I think a dagger just might suit you." I finally said. "Just a sec." I started to dig through the weapons and found the dagger I was looking for. It was a bit longer than the rest of the daggers and its handle was black with black pearls. The blade itself was very sharp and on one side wavy like seaweed. "We don't know who it belonged to, but I think it might suit you." She took it and smiled. "I think it might." "We found it just a few months ago on a quest. It was under the sea so I thought you could have it." I said a smile forming on my lips. "What's with the name though?" I frowned at that. "The name? What name?" "It's on Italian not on Greek. Didn't you guys see that before?" On the side of the handle there stood a name with pearly white letters. "No. What does it say?"

"La perla nera mortale." She said in a duh voice. I rolled my eyes. "What does it mean? "The deadly black pearl." That wasn't there when we found it. A million questions entered my mind; how did that appear and why? Why did that appear now and not earlier? How could she read it? How come we never heard of that dagger? Who did it belong to? How did the name appear? Is Hera playing with our lives again? Are any of the other gods involved? I felt someone poke my shoulder, and snapped out of it. "Annabeth? Helloo?" It was Nico who said it and Luna was waving her hand in front of my face "Yes? Oh right...no... I'm fine." She raised her eyebrows. "Okay."


End file.
